Paul Marcel Greenwood
Paul Marcel Greenwood was the son of candy shop owner Winston Greenwood and barmaid Linneah Quigley. He becomes the protagonist halfway through Yousha G. Tighe's first "Buried" installment, and is the protagonist of her second book. He does not physically appear in the Zombies Map Buried. Early Life Due to his parent's intense sexual relationship, he was born on March 16, 1900 in Livingstone, Utah. According to several accounts, he had a good bond with his parents (mainly his father) early on in his life. He was brought up in a small house which contained of four rooms, including the family's candy shop. While young, he suffered sicknesses that had been passed down from his mother, and wasn't entirely healthy. His parents did their best to keep his son indoors for Livingstone, Utah was littered with rambunctious cowboys and prostitutes. While they did their best to hide the fact his mother, herself, was a former barmaid and prostitute. His parents made their son live simply for they were apparently highly against spoiling. Despite his parent's hope to homeschool their son, he was forced to attend school in a schoolhouse which had also served as Livingstone's church. At age ten, he began to have a habit of stealing memorabilia from a Civil War veteran named John Gurniss. Despite school, he lived a happy childhood until his father succumbed to a heart attack in October 1911. Following the tragedy, his relationship with his mother became sour. At age 11, while healing from his loss, he started taking Boy Scouts, while simultaneously starting to assist Mr. John Gurniss in order to make up for what he stole. Following a week after he started Boy Scouts, he, his friend Thomas Gutheridge, and Felix Ridgewell went on a camping trip. During this particular trip, they went out after dark, and came across a group of robed devil worshippers sacrificing a chicken's head. They retreated, terrified, never to tell of the incident. Life Following the War After four years of acting out trench warfare in 1918, Marcel decided to officially leave Livingstone and pursue a life for himself. This is most likely due to the fact he and his mother officially became distant. He left Livingstone at eighteen years via one of the many Livingstone locamotives, and headed to a town in Idaho. He pursued a career in reporting, yet was unsuccessful. He eventually found a job in cleaning cars. During this time, he appreciated sketching in art journals (it appears his thrill of stealing never changed), walking in Rigby's park, or pickpocketing. Since he then did not have a home for himself, he often was forced to sleep in alleyways or the not-so-busy streets. It is apparent that he developed a homosexual relationship with a man named Matthew O'Leary. This relationship caused Marcel to lean towards homosexuality. However, it was while walking in Rigby's Park he met his future wife and lifelong companion, Annette Fischer, who according to Marcel was "so beautiful, she knocked me off my feet". Following the start of their relationship, the homeless eighteen-year-old Marcel moved into her home, much to her parent's disapproval. Her parents were repulsed at the fourteen-year-old Annette being in love with who they considered a "hebephile" at such an age. So they kicked Marcel out of the house. Following the incident, Marcel and Annette rekindled their relationship, Annette often missing school in order to spend time with Marcel. When Marcel was nineteen and Annette fifteen, Annette became pregnant, and they eloped. In the spring of 1920, Annette gave birth to their first son, Logan Paul Greenwood. And in August 1923, she gave birth to their second son Seth James Greenwood. In 1920, however, the couple moved with their son to a farm in Nebraska. Marcel and his wife lived and died on this farm. Relationships Winston Marcel's relationship with his father was undeniably a close father-son relationship. He states that his father was his lifelong hero, and his best friend. It was his father who stated: "You can do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone", which became Marcel's lifelong influence. His relationship with his father was moderate enough to the point it devastated Marcel once he learned of his father's demise. Marcel has stated multiple times that he'll "forever regret not being by his father's side to hear his last words". Marcel's personal memoir he wrote largely focuses on his childhood, including his father and his many influences. Linneah At a young age, Marcel was very close to his parents. While he assisted his father in the shop, he would spend time listening to his mother read him stories. Although after his father died, he became very distant with his mother; even once blaming her for the death. He became inspired to move away unexpectedly after an argument with Linneah. It is apparent he never was aware of his mother being a prostitute. He barely mentions her in his personal memoir. Matthew O'Leary It is not entirely known how this homosexual relationship went. But when Matthew died in a car crash, it left another devastating mark on Marcel. Annette Fischer Marcel's memoir also focuses largely on his wife, as he states he would probably be dead if it weren't for her kind words. It is known Marcel was largely affected by Matthew O'Leary's death, and that he disclosed the homosexual relationship to Annette. Who was largely supportive not long after they met. After Marcel's death in 1981, Annette was grief-stricken. She died with an unhealable broken heart on May 15, 1986. Trivia Once born, he was diagnosed with gonoccocal opthalmia neonatorum. It is most likely he contracted this through his mother, Linneah, who had gonorrhea prior to the birth. Marcel was always shameless when he stole. He never knew of his mothers death in 1934. Was interested in cartoons once they came around. Son Logan was named not only after himself, but after his grandfather, Paul Greenwood. Despite living in the same house as his grandfather, he was barely close to him.